


Not From This World

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 51st area, Alien!AU, Fluff, Humor, Liam is a Smol Bean, Liam learns to be human, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo's father is an angel, brifely angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: What would you do when you find out that the Earth it’s not the only source of life in the Universe? And what would you do when you find out that the person you are in love with it’s one of them? Would you still stay beside them or run until you put as much distance between you and them?





	Not From This World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the possible mistakes, English it's not my native language. I'm also sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, this is some kind of introduction to the actual story line.

Jonathan Raeken remembers that day as if it happened yesterday. So vivid in his mind that he could tell every detail precicely because that was the day his life changed completely.

It all started with a spark of light painting the pitch black sky of the nigh, so beautiful and yet so dangerous. And then it was the loud “boom” in the desert and the power dropped, leaving in the dark the whole Las Vegas that was spreading a miles away from the collision place. The irony is the fact that whtever that thing was, dopped near the 51 area, making the work easier for them to inspect everything.

Jonathat was amongst the people that went inspecting the fenomen. At first he didn’t know how to react when he found a ten feet depth crater, but then he saw what caused it and the shock turned into amazement. He watched with wide eyes the whole picture, wondering how something so little could have done something so big, so much distruction behind him.

It seemd to sense the presence of the soldiers gathered silently around the hole. Slowly it raised it’s head looking around him curious, eyeing every person with its purple eyes. It was something so beautiful, too beautiful to be human obviously. But as beautiful as it looks it’s also deadly, giving by the mess around it. Jonathan couldn’t not observe the emptiness behind those purple orbs that gave you chills whenever you were looking into them, the intensity that pierced your soul, making you want to do something else but be in that place. The soldiers started to back down, but Raeken didn’t even flinch.

 _But why would they be scared by a little boy?_ , Jonathan asked himself as he took in the features of the creature that laied on the ground, curled up in a small ball. But he knew that calling him a “creature” it was wrong because whatever it was there it looked more human than anything else.

He took in his features. His skin is pale, so pale that for a brief moment    Raeken thought the boy was sick. A tuff of brown hair was covering his head, falling over his inhuman eyes. It looked at the same time human and inhuman, it looked  _alien,_  like nothing from this world, but yet as something that belonged here.

Jonathan started walking over the edge of the pit, careful at the abrupt land. He stripped off his jacket and placed it over the little shacking figure. He lifted him into his arms and started recreating his previous path. The little shacking bundle in his arms clung on him for dear life, little skinny hands curled in his shirt. He looked at the little thing that hid his face in the jacket, trying to get more wormth. He felt his heart warming at the sight and for a moment he thought about his own son, about the little Theo that makes the same thing when he gets home late and finds him asleep on the couch, exhaustion knocking him out while waiting for his father, forcing Jonathan to carry him to his room.

And that was the moment he knew that once with this kid, a lot of things are going to change.

* * *

And he was right, things really changed because after the kid landed on their planet, a lot other beings did the same. Every day for the past 3 weeks there was the same cycle of events, but there weren’t just children found, there were also men, women, teenegers, all looking like normal human beings, but they all had this characteristic that made you change your thoughts about them.

Violet eyes, very pale skin and the kind of cold beauty that attracts you, but also makes you to want to put a considerable distance between you and them. Probably it was the intense stare, or the fact that they never talked, not even a single word or sound. They never tried to fight the soldiers as they pulled them in the special capsules that isolated them from the possible danger that they may represent, as other forms of life from other planets tried before.

The scientist from the base are trying to figure out from which planet are this wonderful creatures are coming from. They have the theory that there might be a planet similar with this if this kind of aliens have the same physic basics as the human body has. So they want to find it and colonize it, as something preventive for the bad future of this Earth. But all was in vain because they still didn’t speak, just standing in a corner, watching with a curious gaze what’s happening around them.

But Jonathan didn’t care. He grew some interest in the little boy he rescued, he tried every day to make him speak, at least to communicate with someone, not jut in scientistic ways, but he just fixed his blank, bright purple stare at him before turning his attention elsewhere. And this was the first day of the supposedly 4th week since he’s there. Jonathan started to feel tired of all of these, of wanting to make the kid speak and then take care of others too.

“Can you at least tell me what’s your name? I mean, I wanna be friends with you and friends know each other’s names”, he talked in a gentle maneer, as he squatted in front of the brown haired boy that  was sitting on the bed. He still didn’t say a word, following his actions warily. “I’m Jonathan Raeken”, he added, stretching an arm, waiting to be shaked.

The boy shifted his look on the hand. He frowned his brows and raised a hesitant finger, pocking in curiosity at the stratched hand. Jonathan smiled at that.

“You grip my hand, like this…”, he started, guiding the little palm to wrap around the big one of his “and then you shake it, like this”, he added, starting to shake his arm in a slow motion.

The little boy’s face crept into an amazed smile, his head tilted like a curious puppy’s. And that was the first reaction he managed to get from him. Baby steps, that’s all he needed.

Unfortunetly, they were interrupted by someone that brought the child’s meal, forcing Raeken to follow the path back outside the cell. But before he got out of the door he swore he heard a little voice whispering ‘Liam’.

* * *

 Liam couldn’t resist anymore in this cell. It made him go crazy.

When he landed on Earth, all he wanted to do is find a safe place and hide from the ones that destroyed his world. At least that’s what his parents told him to do when they placed him in the light capsule and sending him here, where this nice man found him. Only to take him in this sort of weird prison for extraterrestrial beings.

Once he got there, he was dressed up, fed with something that had a horrible taste and interrogated with questions like “Where are you from?”, “Are you alone here?”, “What are your intentions on this planet?”. He was scared, he had to admit, but all he did was to keep his face blank and stay silent.

Then he was escorted through a lane between some cells, all inhabitated by creatures of different size, color, form, behavior or number of members. He gulped, looking restless from side to side at the other forms of lives. All eyes were on him, making him to feel more uncomfortable than he feels already.

And then other inhabitants of his former planet started to show up too, and all the agitation around him started to fade, the only attention he got was from the people that brought him food and clean clothes, that were too big for him and the man that saved him. He started feeling annoyed by this, always being asked questions, basics or related to the ones that he was asked by those scary people dressed in white clothes. Don’t get him wrong, he really was greatful that he wasn’t left freezing to death , but for once, he would really appreciate if he were left alone, especially since this world confused the hell out of him, with all these habits and objects.

Days passed and he decided that all he has to do is to give in and adapt to the medium he is locked in. He really started to tolerate the presence of Captain Raeken, things evolving from blank stares to short phrases like “yes”, “no”, “it’s okay” and “thank you”. The man really seemed to enjoy the progress and Liam felt bad that he didn’t feel anything regarding this, but it’s hard to do it in this awful environment.

And then there was this one day when he started speaking about his son and how alike they are and Liam really started listening to the way he described fascinated the boy, a glimpse of interest clinging inside of him. This person must be really important for him, telling by the way his eyes sparkled as his lips formed a name.  _Theo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts about it. ;)


End file.
